Specjaliści od zbierania jaj
Totalna Porażka: Polski Survival - Odcinek 6 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Polskim Survivalu! Uczestnicy walczyli na ringu, ale zanim do tego doszło... Róża musiała nas opuścić z pewnych przyczyn. Po zaciętych, szybkich i zaskakujących walkach plemię LUKO wygrało wyzwanie. SEPERA zagłosowała na Isabellę, ale uratował ją Patryk, który poświęcił się dla niej. Została finałowa dziesiątka! Kto nie dotrwa dziewiątki? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Polski Survival!!! Na wyspie Samoa LUKO '''Mickey: '''Nad czym tak rozmyślasz Brick? '''Brick: '''Eee... zakochałem się XD '''Mickey: '''To akurat wiem :) '''Brick: '''Ale nie w Isabelli... tylko w Łucji XD '''Mickey: '''Wow! Nie spodziewałem się :) '''Brick: '''Podoba mi się, ale czy mnie zechce :/ '''Mickey: '''Postaraj się i wyznaj jej swoje uczucia ;) '''Brick: '''Jej charakter może tego nie zrozumieć... '''Mickey: '''Dajesz ;) '''Brick: '''Ty jakimś cudem to potrafiłeś. Powiesz mi jak? '''Mickey: '''Dużo się nauczyłem od pewnego Kolegi. To dzięki niemu się zmieniłem, więc wierzę w Ciebie ;) '''Brick: '''Spoko :) ... '''Carrie: '''Szkoda, że straciliśmy dwie osoby mimo zwycięstwa :/ '''Ligia: '''Nie martw się ;) Dziś to my wygramy :D '''Ella: '''Ech! Marzenia się czasami spełniają :D SEPERA '''Roland: '''Czy ktoś chce się odłączyć od sojuszu? '''Harold: '''Nie! '''Zuzanna: '''Oczywiście... że nie. Niech ta suka Isa wylatuje! ;) ... '''Isabella: '''Jestem zaskoczona faktem, że zostałam :/ Przykro mi z tego powodu... ech! 'Łucja: 'Dziewczyno... każdy jest tu po milion ;) Nie rezygnuj i nie bądź głupia :) Jak będziesz miała takie myśli o rezygnacji to pomyśl co zrobiłabyś z kasą po zwycięstwie i sama zrozumiesz ;) '''Isabella: '''Wow Łucja! Dzięki :) Szkoda, że jeszcze nikogo nie poznałaś :/ 'Łucja: 'Nie zasługuję na chłopaka. :/ '''Isabella: '''Nie mów tak :/ 'Łucja: 'I tak, by mnie nie pokochał :( Nagle przychodzi Brick. '''Brick: '''Hej Isa! Hej Łucja! :) 'Łucja: 'Czego chcesz? '''Brick: '''Chcę powiedzieć, że Cię kocham Łucja i... '''Isabella: ':D Słyszysz? :D 'Łucja: '''Te słowa są bardzo szczerze wypowiedziane, a z jego ust bije prawda :) Chodź do łóżka... przez chwilę się zabawimy :) Isabella klaszcze. '''Chris: '''Chyba nie zdążycie, bo czas na wyzwanie! :D Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam :) Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nazwałem... "Zdobyć, uciekać, ugotować!" '''Uczestnicy: '??? 'Chris: '''Zasady są takie... # Na górze tej skały - jest gniazdo kondora! Zadaniem jednego z członków drużyny jest wdrapać się na szczyt skały. Potem zabrać jajko kondorowi. Następnie rzucić je dla następnej osoby. # Kolejna osoba musi bezpiecznie uciekać z jajkiem przed kondorem, a dla zabawy... droga, którą będziecie biec jest wielkim polem minowym! Zadaniem jest bezpiecznie dostarczyć jajo do kolejnej osoby z drużyny. # Ostatnim zadaniem jest ugotowanie jajka przez trzeciego członka drużyny. I uwaga! Jajko musi być zrobione na miękko! Jak się wykluje albo będzie twarde to będzie ciężko. '''Zuzanna: '''Jprdl!!! '''Reszta: '? '''Zuzanna: '''Nic XD '''Chris: '''Czas wylosować: # Mickey (LUKO) i Roland (SEPERA) # Ella (LUKO) i Zuzanna (SEPERA) # Carrie (LUKO) i Isabella (SEPERA) '''Mickey: A co mnie jakiś duży... kondor :) Jestem silny :D (pokazuje swoje mięśnie) Roland: Kondor nie ma szans ze mną ;) Isabella: 'Uważaj na siebie Mickey :) '''Harold, Roland, Zuzanna: '''Zamknij się zdrajczyni! '''Isabella: ':( '''Łucja: '''Isa spokojnie ;) Pamiętasz co Ci mówiłam :) '''Isabella: '''Tak. RUNDA 1 '''Chris: '''Start! Roland i Mickey ruszyli. '''Roland: '''Twoja dziewczyna ci nie pomoże :P Pożegnasz się dziś z nią... hahaha!!! '''Mickey: Kurde... co robić!? Myśl Mickey! Myśl... O. :) Pierwszy na szczyt dotarł Roland, ale kondor go nie dopuszczał do jaj. Po chwili dotarł Mickey i po cichu wziął jajo. Z góry rzucił je, ale nie do Elli. Rzucił je w stronę Zuzanny. Surowe jajko się rozbiło na jej głowie i cała jej twarz była w surowym jajku. Zuzanna: 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zabierzcie to ze mnie! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Roland: 'Łap! Rzucił Jajko do Zuzanny. Mimo, że dziewczyna nie widziała to złapała jajko i pobiegła przed siebie. Po chwili również Mickey rzucił jajko Elli. '''Ella: '''Dziękuję... :D RUNDA 2 Ella bezpiecznie i prawidłowo omijała miny na polu minowym. (Przy okazji kondor za nią nie leciał.) Zuzanna na każdym kroku wpadała na minę, a w dodatku została mocna poturbowana przez kondora. Obie dziewczyny ukończyły zadanie w tym samym czasie, gdyż Zuzanna wpadła na minę, która ją wysłała prosto do Isabelli. '''Zuzanna: '''Masz! Aaaaaaaaa!!! '''Zuzanna: Czuję się... wykoń...czo...na... Carrie: '''Dzięki :D RUNDA 3 Obie dziewczyny z zapałem stały nad garnkiem. '''Carrie i Isabella: '''KONIEC! :) ... '''Chris: '''Po degustacji obu jaj... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Drużyna '''LUKO zrobiło to o co prosiłem! :D LUKO: '''TAK :D '''Chris: '''SEPERA... to w ogóle nie przypominało jajka ;-; Ech... na ceremonię! '''SEPERA: '''NIE! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam was na dzisiejszej ceremonii eliminacji! Na tacy mam cztery pianki. Osoba, która nie dostanie pianki odda swoją pochodnie (którą zgaszę) i uda się do portu wstydu!!! Czas oddać głosy! Głosowanie: '''Zuzanna: Isadiotka! :P Roland: Można oddać na tą osobę więcej niż jeden głos? XD Harold: Papa! Łucja: Chce się pozbył niewinnej osoby ;-; Isabella: Ech... i tak dziś odpadnę :/ ''' Dalsza część ceremonii '''Chris: '''Głosy oddane! Dziś w programie zostają... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Łucja, Zuzanna i Harold! SZOK :O '''Chris: Kurde! Znowu to samo! :O Zostali: Roland i Isabella!!! Roland - Robisz koło pióra Isabelli... Isabella - Dopingujesz członków przeciwnej drużyny i podkochujesz się w nich XD Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..ROLANDA!!! ISA WYLATUJESZ!!! Roland: 'Żegnam suczko ;) '''Isabella: ':'( Cóż... chcem się pożegnać z Wami przyjaciele :) Będzie mi Was brakować... pa! Pożegnała się z Brickiem, Ligią, Łucją, Ellą, Carrie. Ucałowała Mickiego. 'Mickey: '''Będzie dobrze ;) Isabella dała swoją pochodnię. '''Mickey: '''3... ..2 .. .. .. ..1! Nagle Zuzanna osłabła. '''Chris: '''CO się dzieje?! '''Chef: '''Trzeba lekarza!!! Lekarza!!! Po chwili. '''Lekarz: '''Podobno uczulenie na surowe jajka... musiało wylądować na jej głowie... to poważny uraz, który uniemożliwi jej dalszy udział w programie... SZOK :O '''Chris: '''W takim razie... Isabella wciąż jest w grze!!! Gaśnie pochodnia Zuzanny. '''Isabella: '(SZOK) Nagle helikopter ratowniczy odlatuje z Zuzanną. '''Chris: '''To było mocne! Isabellę drugi raz ratuje cud (szok). Kto odpadnie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku... '''Totalnej Porażki: Polski Survival!!!!! KONIEC Głosy: Zuzanna: Isadiotka! :P (Isabella) Roland: Można oddać na tą osobę więcej niż jeden głos? XD (Isabella) Harold: Papa! (Isabella) Łucja: Chce się pozbył niewinnej osoby ;-; (Roland) 'Isabella: Ech... i tak dziś odpadnę :/ ' (Roland) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Polskiego Survivalu